Bandit Kings of Ancient China/Officer List
Officers are an integral asset to any army as they help organize prefectures and participate in battles. Each one excels at a particular task based on their innate traits, talents, and positions. If a character does not receive payment for their services, they will desert at anytime. The game categorizes officers as Bandits, Officials, or People. Characters controlled by the player are considered Bandits. As outlaws, their followers consist of Good Fellows and Chieftains who wish to overthrow the corrupt government. Good Fellows in particular have the privilege of swearing an oath of brotherhood with trustworthy followers, permanently keeping their loyalty to 100. Other Good Fellows may also be recruited if the player's reputation is high enough. Chieftains are charged with managing auxiliary prefectures; unless given direct orders, they will act on their own on behalf of the player. Should they transfer to a different location, another one will take their place based on overall loyalty and stats. Individuals associated with Gao Qiu's regime are referred to as Officials. Their counterpart to the Chieftains are called Magistrates. Unaffiliated heroes may fall under the government's control if left unattended. To lessen their numbers, the player must capture them in battle or recruit more characters to their cause. People are mostly civilians who have no affiliation with the aforementioned groups, remaining neutral until they are recruited by either side. Unlike heroes, they can move to different prefectures each year and may ask to join a faction they can relate to. Their stats are inferior compared to Bandits and Officials, though it does not prevent them from being able to carry out minor commands to improve a prefecture's standing. A character's own personality is indicated by their integrity, mercy, and courage values; these traits affect their compatibility with other officers and cannot be changed. Integrity defines how strong a character's moral fiber is. Characters with opposing integrity levels will have a more difficult time negotiating with one another. A high rating is very useful for training troops, but it does not hold much value in feasts. Mercy represents a character's own benevolence. Those with high mercy levels will find it easier to recruit one another. As a consequence, however, merciful rulers receive less tribute and resources from the people. Courage determines a hero's ability to face danger, gravitating them to other courageous characters more easily. It helps increase the results of hunting, but lowers the chances of inviting other heroes. In battle, characters with high courage levels are more likely to accept a duel. Grouping officers with similar traits helps maintain loyalty while raising their overall efficiency. Doing otherwise has the opposite effect. Compatibility also influences the character's own ability to form bonds with others, so it may be best not to bring individuals with clashing values together in one place. Stats Included in this section are traits not covered much in the game. *'Skills' - Denotes what type of skills an officer knows. **'Steersman' - Allows an officer to handle ships with ease, reducing movement costs on water by half. Characters with this ability will not be swept as much by currents as those without it. **'Weaponsmith' - Allows an officer to make weapons provided their wisdom and dexterity are high enough. *'Age' - The character's age in the scenario they initially appear in. *'Year' - Denotes what year a character becomes available. *'Position' - Indicates the character's own social rank or title. There are about 32 different positions in the game. *'Scenarios' - Indicates which scenarios a character appears in. Officers Character names are different in each localized version, though the PC port is more faithful if not accurate. - PSX/SS Version= A~F= |-|G~L= |-|M~R= |-|S~X= |-|Y~Z= }} Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Characters